plot bunnies for chapters i have in the future
by KatoGS123
Summary: I have ideas for stories i post, but the stories arent that far ahead yet! So im posting teasers of them here! Enjoy!
1. Naruto: TheGamer: ChuninExam Arc Teaser

**_Hehe I been having plot bunnies in my head for a while that are for stories I have that I won't get to write the scenes out for maybe weeks or months depending how long it'll take to get to that part of the story... so I thought... "why not write them out now and edit them to be better when the story gets there!" So... that's what I'm doing!_**

**_(This will be for all the stories I write FYI)_**

**_Now this is based on _Naruto: The Gamer, during the second chunin exam arc, Naruto VS Neji!**

**Now remember, not everything would be the same when I get to that arc of the story! So don't get mad if things change!**

**I don't own anything I write for this plot bunny holder unless I make it up.**

**_1010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto glared at the Hyūga. Neji has to pay.

"Neji, let me just say this one thing before we start..."

Naruto made a fist and squat down, placing the fist against the ground, placing his other hand on his left knee.

"You talk about fate as if it controls you..." As the straw hat wearing Shinobi spoke, his body began to gain a pinkish tint, smoke coming off his body.

"But let me tell you... if that's the case... my fate was to be the one kid who everyone wanted dead, and look at me now..."

As that was happening, his Impure chakra cloak bubbled up around his newly colored skin.

"People call me a demon, people want me dead... but if it was my fate to die... **I would have died years ago! Gear Second! Chakra Cloak Adamant Hardening!"**

Naruto's pinkish arm within the Impure chakra cloak lit on fire before turning into a blackish purple.

"Just give up, it is your fate to lose, just like it was Hinata's, she should have died when I attacked her but she got lucky!"

**"JUST SHUT UP!!!" **Standing up and swinging his arm back, his arm extending past it's normal stretch limit, going as far back as by where the genin were waiting for their turns, making the genin's eyes widen in shock.

**"Hinata didn't ask for the beating you gave her! She didn't ask for her to be targeted by Kumo, causing in your father's death, she never asked for it! If she didn't care how you felt, she would've used that caged bird seal that is on your forehead to win the fight between you two a month ago!"**

Images of Hinata's smile, Hinata cheering him on when he fought Kiba, and Hinata, laying in a pool of her own blood flooded Naruto's mind.

**"I won't let anyone I care for... EVER GET HURT LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!"**

Behind Naruto, two transparent images of a young man with a straw hat and another man who was shirtless with a tattoo of a skull and bones with a white mustache appeared, their bodies minicing Naruto's.

**"NOW GUM GUM...!"**

Naruto swung his arm forward, the chakra cloak surrounding his blacken arm that was combusting as it rapidly head towards Neji.

"Fate will declare me the winner," Neji ran towards Naruto, planning to shut down his chakra pathways.

But Naruto was faster as his chakra cloaked, flaming purple tinted arm crashed into Neji's stomach, **"KYŪBI RED HAWK!!!!"**

Naruto's chakra cloak exploded thru Neji's body, causing both the flames on the blond's arm and the chakra to be shown coming out of Hyūga's back.

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Yeah... that's the idea I have for the NarutoVSNeji fight in Naruto: The Gamer. _**

**_I plan on making more plot for it when I get that far in the story!_**

**_If you want me to change it, let me know your ideas on what you'd do and maybe I'll make different versions on this fanfic plot bunny and let you all decide which path is better. Of course, it is my choice how I take it when I do write the arc!_**

**_Ja ne_**


	2. Naruto: the Gamer Hero Of Time Arc

**_Yup! Here's another plot bunny! And again it's for Naruto the Gamer!_**

**_In this it will be based on the Hero of Time Arc!_**

**_Naruto and Sasuke have to work together to beat up the "foe" and trust me, it's epic, and it'll be better when it comes for reals!_**

**_I don't own Naruto or DragonballZ_**

**_1010101010101010100101010101010101010_**

Naruto and Sasuke stood up weakly as their foe floated above them, laughing menacingly, **"so this is the Gamer's strength! It will be easy to kill you!"**

The blond looked at the Uchiha and frowned, _'I know it says it's a permanent merging... but I can't let Towa, Mirai, and this asshole beat me and the teme!'_

"Teme! Catch!"

Sasuke looked over and caught whatever the Dobe had tossed him, it was a green earring.

"What is this, Dobe?"

Naruto smirks and puts his half of the set on his left ear, "it's called Potara! A special type of earring that fuses two people together and make the fused being stronger! Put it on your right ear!"

Sasuke shook his head and starts to put it on.

"Oh and also it's permanent so I hope you don't mind sharing a body until we find a way to unfuse!"

"What the hell Dobe! Why not say that first!?" Regardless to the rage he felt about having to fuse with Naruto, he knows it is for the best in order to stop the enemy at hand, "there it's on!"

"Thanks Sasuke... here we go!"

**"I won't let you!" **The enemy roared and fires a ki blast towards the two.

Speaking of the two, the earrings they are wearing starts to glow and pull the two together, creating a bright light that absorbs the ki blast.

When the light fades, instead of two ninjas, there was only one.

He was tanned with black hair, yellow sideburns, his cheeks had whiskers, his blue eyes holding a sense of arrogance. He also had the Curse Mark Sasuke had on his neck.

His clothing was similar to Sasuke's only it was Orange with white shorts. On the back was the Uchiha clan symbol on top of the Uzumaki symbol.

"Ahhh yeah!" The voices of Naruto and Sasuke shouted for the young Shinobi, "Saruto Uchimaki is here!"

The raven-blond turns his head to his creator's foe and smirks, the Sharingan activating and the Impure Chakra Cloak slowly forming.

"Now, I think it's time for me to beat you! Believe it!"

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Just so you all know... YES Saruto Uchimaki will be Cannon for my Naruto: The Gamer fanfic in the future!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


End file.
